


The Bartender

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Bartender

He saw them walk in. At first glance, 'feds' he thought. He was turning away when he realized that if this was official business, they would need to speak to him. He went back to his work but, watched them out of the corner of his eye.

'Not feds', he thought. He saw the discomfort of the one fiddling with his tie. And he noticed the haircut on the other. He released the spigot on the local draft and turned to serve his customer.

He found that good bartenders developed extraordinary peripheral vision. He saw the two suits approach and take seats at the bar. He spoke as he turned and asked, "What can I get you guys?"

"Two beers, please," The taller one said.

"Local draft okay?" He reached for the mugs, which he kept cold. He was a salesman, after all.

"Awesome." The other one answered then added. "Oh, and a shot a Jack."

'These two spend a lot of time together', he thought; 'they speak for each other. That word, awesome, a habit. Definitely not on the job. And a drinker; that was no afterthought.' No judgement, just observation.

He placed the shot glass and napkins on the bar.

"...not telling us everything…."

It was an occupational hazard, overhearing bits of conversation. He was used to that and could ignore it, unless it was interesting. He walked away and returned with the beers. The shot glass was empty and the drinker raised it to signal for another.

"...burn the bones….' He heard him say.

When he returned with the bottle of Jack, he couldn't help but listen.

"What do you think? Two, three hundred years?'

He watched the other one shrug as he finished his beer. Replacing the glass on the bar, he waved his hand over both and mouthed the word, 'thanks'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winchesters spent enough time in bars to know that bartenders had selective hearing. They could hear everything directed at them and ignore anything else. So, they kept talking.

"Well, what do you think, Sam?"

The bartender had returned, picking up the empties after placing down the fresh beers.

"Dean, I don't know how long it takes to turn demon.'

The bartender concluded that these two must have started drinking elsewhere. He would no longer listen to their conversation.


End file.
